Love Attack
by narratekate
Summary: One boy coming onto another has unexpected consequences, especially when one of those boys is an alien. ZADR, M-preg.  pp
1. Chapter 1

I push the heavy swinging door in and walk over to the line of sinks. I turn the silver handle and rinse my face off. God the cool water feels good against my feverish skin. When I feel clean enough and all the sweat is gone I turn off the stream. Gripping the sides of the sink I look into the mirror. I have a mess of dark hair on my head and my glasses look crooked. My face looks pale and I have dark shadows beneath my wild eyes, the results of staying up late into the night spying on a certain alien. I look insane like they say I am. I squeeze my eyes shut and then open them again. I look the same. I look crazed and tired.

I notice something else in the reflection, there's a green someone standing behind me. I turn so fast, that I must have been a blur but he was faster. He was leaning so close to me that I had to bend back and my shoulders were touching the mirror. His green face was inches from mine and his hands touched the glass on either side of me blocking my escape. White teeth flashed at me in an evil grin.

"Caught you just… a little bit off guard, Dib?" Zim crooned, raising his brows.

"W-what the hell do you want?" This wasn't normal and I felt my stomach squirm. He was so close; his breath was washing over my face again and again. I felt goose bumps cover my skin when he leaned just a little closer and let his lips brush against my throat.

"Do I really have to tell you? Or can I just show you?" He whispered.

I shivered again. His razor sharp teeth ran across my throat so lightly and I felt his long tongue flick across the spot where my blood pulsed. My heart was racing and my body tensed with panic and adrenaline. He looked up and touched his forehead to mine and I noticed that he didn't have his disguise on. He flicked his antennae against my hair and I was caught in his crimson eyes, I felt like prey and he was the predator.

He gripped the collar of my shirt and he pressed his lips to mine. I was so shocked that my jaw must have dropped and he pushed his ridged tongue into my mouth. I felt his body pressed flush against mine and he pressed harder. I felt the faucet of the sink pressing into my back but I didn't care. I grabbed a fistful of his uniform and held the back of his neck so he wouldn't be able to stop. He looped both legs around my hips and I felt one claw go through my hair. I deepened the kiss and pressed my tongue against his. He tried to push mine down but I wouldn't have it. We wrestled for dominance in the random bout of passion. He pulled me tighter against him with his legs and he gasped for air after the long kiss, but I wasn't done. I nibbled down his neck and bit him. He squirmed against me and cried out lightly. I could feel him trembling and I stroked the other side of his neck with my finger tips.

I moved my mouth back to his and he kissed me back, this time more tenderly. It was softer and sweet. I ran my hands down his waist and moaned. Then my arms were empty.

"Tomorrow, at lunch. Same place." He said and left the bathroom.

I shook my head and tried to clear the fog that had taken my mind. I didn't know what had just happened but I knew I would be here again at lunch, tomorrow. No doubt.


	2. Chapter 2

**When I wrote this I saw potential for it to be a full fic, so I;m going to try it out. But be warned, updates may be far and few between because I'm not sure where I want to go with this. **

I leaned against the brick wall and waited anxiously. I still wasn't sure what had happened yesterday, in the bathroom. I checked my watch again and wondered if I had imagined it when the bathroom door opened. My eyes flew to the door and there he was, confident smirk and all. He took off his wig and contacts and tossed them to the floor.

"Sooo?" I said to fill the awkward silence.

"Enough of this silly chatter." He said and swiftly strode over to me and pushed me against the wall.

"Uhhh…" I whispered, dazed. He silenced me and I willingly let him. Soon I had let the whole world fade away and all I could focus on was his hot breath on my face and the passionate way he moved his mouth against mine. I had never kissed a girl, but I don't think any of them could be as good as he was. He tickled the roof of my mouth with his tongue and I nibbled the corner of his lips. The longer it went on the better it got. I knew he liked it when I messed with his antennae and he seemed to know where to touch to get my heart racing.

He leaned down and bit my neck and I couldn't help but moan loudly. I raked my finger down his back, across his pink uniform. I felt myself getting stiff and the tightness of my pants was almost pain. He snickered and I grabbed his shoulders. I roughly pulled him down to the last stall and locked the door. I ripped of the stretchy rose fabric and began to run my fingers over his emerald skin. The clothes just kept coming off us and soon they were all in a heap on the floor. I held him roughly against the wall, about to take it all the way, when he shoved me away.

"No." He said simply, but it had the air of command.

"What do you mean no?" I asked confused.\

"I am not about to lose my virginity in a bathroom stall in this FILTHY school." His tone completely offended.

"Oh… Wait, you're still a virgin? But aren't you like hundreds of years old?" I asked.

"Yes I am, thank you very much!" He said looking hurt. "And if you want me you're going to have to do it properly. I want it to be special." He sounded like some dramatic girl or something.

"Like what?" I asked. Stiffness fading and it was getting a little awkward just sitting there both of us naked and arguing.

"Like candles and romance and stuff." Zim was grinning madly.

"Fine. Friday night, I will make dinner and you will come to my house and eat with me. Then we will play out your little romantic fantasy." I whispered, leaning closer to him with every word. His breath hitched as I pressed my lips to his. He grabbed my hair wildly and I grinned, kissing him back but holding myself out. I didn't want to having to get into my pants to be any more difficult than necessary. I felt him trying to wrap his legs around me again and I pushed him down. He pulled back and looked upset.

"Calm yourself Zimmy, you're going to have to wait til Friday." And with that I got dressed and left him leaning on the wall of the stall naked and dazed.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG IT HAS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I POSTED ANYTHING :O I am ASHAMED! X|**

I lit a match and hovered it over the candle wicks until each one was lit up with a small flame. Flicking the match so it wasn't lit anymore I threw it in the trash and smiled at my handiwork. I had made dinner for two and placed in one a nice red table cloth with candles and soft music. Upstairs my bed spread was freshly washed and I had places more candles and some stuff called incense. I was wearing my nicest black button down and dark wash jeans, even a little cologne. He had wanted me to go all out and I did.

I heard a knock at the door and I opened it to reveal a sight I was not expecting. Zim was there, but he wasn't wearing the usual uniform. _What the? _I thought when I saw him. He had on a black sleeveless tunic similar to one he usually wears but this one lacked the cap sleeves and was not so high necked. It was almost the opposite, it came to a slight 'v' that revealed a tiny bit of his flat chest. The undershirt was a deep indigo striped with a lighter shade. The black pants weren't as tight and reminded me slightly of skinny jeans. He had even traded his tall Irken boots for what looked somewhat like black sneakers, but they had no laces.

"Are you going to stand there and goggle all day Dib, or are you going to let me in?" He asked.

"Oh! Come in." Dib said shaking himself. _Somehow I can tell this is not going to be what I planned… _He thought grimly.

He strode in past me with a small smirk. I walked in beside him and led him into the kitchen. His smug look turned into a look of awe. Slipping forward slowly, he ran a hand along the silky table cloth I had laid out. I pulled out a chair and he sat down still amazed at my work.

"Did I do a good job?" I whispered while I pushed in his chair.

He nodded and kissed the edge of my jaw affectionately. It was strange that us two desperate rivals had turned to each other for love, strange that we had both embraced it so quickly. I grabbed the tray off the counter and set it on the table. Zim smiled wryly.

"Waffles. How utterly romantic." He said. "Unfortunately they're the only human food that I can digest without 'undigesting' it."

"Yeah, that's why I made them." I grinned widely at him and he looked at me pleased that the nice small gesture had been made. Then suddenly he looked very angry.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I COULD EAT WAFFLES? I'VE NEVER TOLD YOU THAT!" He pointed an accusing finger at me.

_Oh shit. _I thought. _He still doesn't know I have spy cameras in his house after all this time? That I use them? Shit, shit, shit. _

"Erm…"

"YOU SPY ON ME, DON'T YOU?" He let out an outraged roar.

"Yeah, I've been doing it for years." I said in a barely audible whisper. That was very much the wrong thing to say.

A battle cry rung through my kitchen and he launched himself across the table to start pummeling me.

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled trying to get away from his flying fists.

"YOU ARE A FILTHY BEAST DIB!" He screeched. No matter how absurd and somewhat dangerous this was it kinda turned me on when he called me a beast. With a sly grin I flipped him over and pinned him to the ground by his wrists easily. This was why we never found hand to hand anymore, because I always won.

"I am a beast, aren't I?" I said leering and him suggestively. He glared at me.

"I hate you Dib." He spat. My heart fell a little at that but I know he didn't mean it.

"No you don't." I said softly.

"Yes I—" I cut him off by kissing him. Struggling against me and biting my lips only turned me on more. Soon I was biting him back and we were both gasping for air. I was about to switch hands so I could pull his shirt up when he started talking again.

"Wait! Don't you like have a place set up or something?" He said quickly.

"Yeah." I grumbled.

"Well can't we go there?" He sounded a little whiney and it seemed mean to say 'No, I'm going to pound you in the kitchen floor right here, right now because frankly I don't give a damn where my first time is.'

"Yeah, come on."

_Aliens are so picky! _I thought irritated.

**Zim... You are sooooo picky. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I ha****ven't updated in what FEELS like forever. But you may rest at ease, I will be updating quite a bit this weekend. :) Btw its finally got to where you all want it.**

I shuffled into my room and stood there awkwardly. Zim followed after and sat on the bed, tracing a claw over the black silk. He looked up at me expectantly. I rubbed the back of my neck, it was hot in here. _Duh, dip shit. You turned the heater up, it's supposed to be hot. _I thought to myself. I shrugged out of my trench coat and threw it in a corner.

"Well?" Zim said giving me that 'what the hell are you waiting for?' look.

"I don't just perform on command!" I said annoyed. "You ruined the moment and now it's all awkward."

He huffed with irritation and pulled off his wig and contacts before walking over to me. I felt like his crimson orbs were x-raying me. It was odd seeing him without his disguise and I actually turned me on a little. It always had…

He prodded me lightly in the chest and leaned close to me, his gaze becoming heavy with lust.

"Awkward, you said?" Zim said it in the breathy whisper and I felt the urge to overpower him again.

"You're such a fucking tease." I said roughly grabbing the sides of his face and pressing my lips down on his. I felt him grin and I kissed harder. I wanted to wipe that ever present smirk off his face; I wanted to see a different expression on it. I wanted him to need me like I needed him. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and felt my way along the razor sharp teeth. I moaned a little and Zim flicked his snake's tongue at mine. I nipped at it and then broke the kiss to move down his neck. I licked his collar bone slowly and sucked on a patch of jade skin at the hollow of his throat. He tilted his head back and gasped a little.

I left a trail of kisses down his upper chest right down to the collar of his shirt. I greedily yanked the fabric down his shoulders so that it was on his hips he kicked it off to the floor and I continued my explorations. On my way down I found not one flaw on his perfect Invader's body. With every bite, lick, or kiss I could hear him moaning and whimpering for more. He was like an instrument the way he could be played, with every touch I elicited some sort of sound from him.

When I reached the edge of his tight pants I was panting heavily. I stood roughly and pushed him so that he fell on to the bed. On top of him I went back to where I was and pulled down the black leathery material roughly. Pausing I quickly pulled off t-shirt and shoved it to the end of the bed. Zim licked his lips greedily and pulled me back down on to him. I grinned slightly at his enthusiasm and kissed his harshly. Reaching up I began playing with an antenna and listened to his mewls of pleasure. He raked his claws down my back and arched into me. I moved from his lips to suck on the other antennae and the moans increased in volume. I felt him undo my belt and shove it off with my jeans roughly. I moved my legs out of the denim and straddled the alien beneath me. I ground my hips against his for some much needed friction and sucked deeper. He gasped when I nipped the end of the black stalk.

I couldn't help it, he was being perfect. I shoved down the black Irken underwear that reminded me of girl's panties. My boxers were on the floor in seconds at his hand and I positioned myself at his entrance. I pushed in with one quick thrust and groaned deeply when his warm tightness engulfed me. I waited for a moment until I saw his contorted face smooth out. I pressed my lips to his again as I began to move slowly. He bit my lip and I could hear purring sounds coming from his throat. Slipping his legs around my hips he deepened the kiss and the moment grew undeniably passionate. My heated skin felt like it had burst into flame and I slammed my hips in to his boney green ones again and again.

"D-dib…" He whimpered.

I licked his neck and shoulder greedily as I worked and I felt myself nearing my climax. Tingles joined the flames licking my skin and I felt my stomach clench as I pushed myself hard into him. He let out a loud cry s I spilled into him. He threw his head back as we both rode out on the last waves of the orgasm.

Suddenly I felt very drained. I pulled out of him and laid down, pulling him up against my chest. He closed his crimson eyes and nuzzled his head under my chin affectionately.

"I love you…" He whispered.

I raised my eyebrows, surprised. My mortal enemy, or were we more now, had just proclaimed his love for me.

"I love you too."

**Should 15 year old girls be able to write about this stuff? I don't think so. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Look who decided to get some stuff done! :D hehe another lovely chapter of Love Attack for you all. And a surprise you definitely weren't expecting.**

**Btw you all need to follow me on Twitter now! http:/twitter(dot)com/#!/invader_katie**

**Six Weeks Later**

Zim gasped and leaned his head back to look at the ceiling as sweat dripped down his forehead. Dib brushed back his antennae lovingly and murmured sweet things. The small green alien took a deep breath only to be interrupted again with another heave from his abdomen. Finally when he was positive his squeedly-spooch was empty he sat back and flushed the toilet.

"Are you okay now?" Dib asked, wiping away some of the perspiration from Zim's forehead.

"Yeah." He panted. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, I mean we should probably have your computer scan you to see if you're really sick or something."

"No, no. I'll be fine. I'm an INVADER!" Zim tried to stand on wobbly legs only to topple over again.

"Yeah, I still think we should have the computer check you, babe." Dib mumbled, picking up Zim bridal style.

The Irken Invader crossed his thin arms and pouted, but was too weak from the recent throwing up incident to really put up much a fight. Casually Dib carried him out of the bathroom and to the kitchen where he stepped into the elevator. It irked (**A/N: Heh, XD) **Zim to know that the human could easily find his way around the base, even if the human was no longer a threat.

Zim pressed the right button to go to the medi-lab from Dib's arms and the elevator wooshed down. An odd feeling that made your stomach drop for someone who was being carried. Dib noticed Zim turn an even brighter shade of green as the alien flung himself from his arms. The doors of the elevator opened and Zim ran out, right before he puked again. He coughed and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Computer!" Zim barked weakly.

"Yeees?" The computer whined.

"Clean this up then run a full health scan."

"Fiiiiiiiine." Dib wondered how a computer had attitude, but decided now was not the time to ask.

A blue beam scanned down Zim's body and then back up it. After a moment or two the computer spoke again.

"Well it seems that you're pregnant."

Dib felt his stomach drop through his shoes and down into the fiery core of the Earth.

"WHAT?" The raven haired boy shouted.

"Zim has a smeet growing in him. Duh." The computer grouch, annoyed with Dib's ignorance.

"That's impossible." Zim scoffed, with a slight chuckle. "I can't get pregnant."

"Well obviously you can." The computer sounded amused at Zim's denial. "See?" A screen lowered that showed a picture of the inside of Zim's lower abdomen. Inside was an itty bitty baby. Zim just rolled his eyes and looked away, but Dib walked forwards and lightly touched his finger tips to the picture. A warm feeling spread through his chest.

"It's beautiful…" He whispered, turning to Zim he grabbed him into a hug from behind. "Isn't it?"

"Psh. Don't be so foolish Dib. I am not pregnant, the computer must just have a virus or something." Zim said adamantly.

Dib shook his head at the alien's ignorance. His fingers brushed lightly over Zim's stomach and he nuzzled his face into the green neck. Already, after seeing the picture, he was in love with the idea of being a dad for Zim's baby.

"You are so ridiculous… Utterly impossible." Zim turned his head to look at him and kissed him tenderly. He kissed back softly, joy easily shown and flowing into the movement. But soon the kiss turned heated as Dib ran his tongue over Zim's lips and pulled him more roughly against him. The small Irken gasped and turned to grip Dib's shoulders tightly. He lifted a leg to wrap around the teen's hips and the other pulled up the other leg so that Zim was straddling him. Dib kissed eagerly tongues entwining and wrestling. Green claws slipped under the neutral smiley shirt and it took all Dib's self control to pull away.

"Not when you'll be having a baby…" He whispered.

Zim was outraged.

"What do you mean? What baby! I told you the computer made a mistake!" The furious alien yelled.

"Zim…" Dib was at a loss. "I… I don't think your computer is wrong. I mean you've been throwing up, your stomach is just slightly more-"

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT?" Zim screeched, unhooking his legs from Dib and taking a few steps back.

"No! No! I did not say that!" Dib protested but he could see Zim's face fall.

"I'm not fat… I've just been hungry…" He said looking away from Dib.

"Zim , you're pregnant. It's normal." Dib whispered, moving forward to put a hand on Zim's shoulder.

"I am NOT pregnant! Quit saying that. There is no smeetie growing in my, it's not possible. We are different SPESICES. We are not compatible that way!" Zim put his hands on his lower abdomen protectively. "There is nothing in here but ORGANS!"

Dib rolled his eyes. "Zim, how long are you going to deny it for?"

"Till you realize I'm right!" He snapped back.

"Fine. We'll see in if you change your mind in a few months when your stomach sticks out a foot from you." Dib said back smartly.

Zim's jaw dropped. "So you don't think I'm fat now, but I'm going to GET FAT? Hmph. I don't know how I chose you to be my mate. You are impossibly rude." Zim shook his head, ruffled by Dib's comment.

Again Dib rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not just plain impossible."

"I'm going to go eat some ice cream. I'll see you later." Zim stalked out of the lab leaving Dib alone with the computer and the picture of the smeet-baby.

A loud sigh. "Computer, how long until the baby is born?" Dib asked hesitantly. Even if he was in love with the idea, he was also somewhat scared considering he was only seventeen.

"The development will take about the same time as one of your human young. In another seven and a half months the fetus will be ready." The voice seemed less annoyed with answering Dib's questions than Zim's.

Dib nodded slowly. "Okay. I wonder when Zim will realize he's pregnant."

"He probably won't." The computer said.

"You're right." Another sigh. "He probably won't."


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't updating anything in forever and I am soooooo sorry! I have just been too busy! But lucky it is Thanksgiving break and I will try to post a lot to make up for it! Also So sorry that this chapter is short. :P I need more inspiration!**

Zim was still refusing to believe that he was pregnant, despite the fact that he was still having morning sickness and that there was a small, but defined bump right above his hips. His denial was becoming ridiculous. Dib couldn't help but roll his eyes when he watched Zim pull on his skin tight invader uniform and notice that it clung to the bump making it look bigger than it was.

Dib knew it wasn't a very good idea to get Zim the gift but he couldn't help it. When Gaz had dragged him to the mall and he saw it in the window his brain was just like _He needs that! _So he had walked in and bought it, ignoring his better judgment. So later that day when entering the pink and green house he had mixed emotions. Hopes that maybe Zim would realize he had a baby inside of his tummy and then the fact that he might kill Dib for bringing it up again as the Invader had proved he would do every time the subject was brought around.

"Zim?" The teen called out nervously, closing the door behind him.

The petite alien poked his head out of the kitchen, the rest of his body following. "What's that behind your back?" He inquired trying to peek over Dib's shoulder adorably.

Dib smiled at his boyfriend's curiosity. "I got you a present." He chirped.

Zim raised an invisible brow. "Oh really? What is it?" The fake eyes seemed to light up at the thought of a gift.

"It's a surprise, you have to open it." Dib pulled the pretty box out from behind his back and held it out to the Irken. The smaller boy squealed with delight and took it. Plopping down on the floor he opened it with the enthusiasm of a toddler, tossing the paper everywhere. Dib laughed and picked up the bow, sticking it to Zim's head. When he finally got the box open Zim deadpanned. Slowly lifting it out he held it up and looked at it with a blank expression.

"What the hell is this?" His voice was flat but Dib could hear the slight anger about to boil up behind it.

"W-well I thought you might need something else to wear since your uniform is getting awfully, erm, tight because of the b-bay…" Dib shut up real quick when he saw Zim's face go from blank to enraged. He stood quickly and shoved the shirt at Dib.

"So you thought you'd keep up the joke of me being pregnant? That you'd insult me and say that I've gained weight?" Zim screeched, tossing the bright pink shirt aside with the words "Hot Mama" emblazed upon it in black letters.

"N-no! I mean Zim, common! How long are you going to deny that you're pregnant! You thow up all the time, you have a bump on your tummy and you are having major mood swings!" Dib shouted while tossing his hands in the air above his head.

"I'm sick! I've been eating a lot, AND I AM NOT HAVING MOOD SWINGS!" Zim yelled back angrily. Then promptly burst into tears. "I'm always like this!" He ran from the living room and into the elevator. As it went down Dib had a feeling that if there was a door it would have been slammed.

A heavy sigh. "Jeez, when is he going to realize it?"

* * *

Zim sat in his computer chair sniffling pathetically, arms wrapped around his knees loosely.

"I'm not pregnant." He pouted. "Dib is so rude, so freaking naïve. That was just mean of him."

GIR ran through the lab screaming when he realized Zim was there and he was upset. He made a quick U-turn and went up to his Master. He patted Zim on the knee sweetly and cocked his head to the side.

"Awww, what's wrong Master?" He squeaked.

"Nothing GIR." Zim growled, ignoring the comfort his robot was offering him.

"Is it the baby? He making you saaad?" GIR cooed, beginning to nuzzle Zim with his head.

Zim growled again. "I'm NOT pregnant GIR! Irk dammit, even he thinks there's a baby in there."

A heavy metallic sigh rang through the room. "That's because you ARE pregnant Zim. The smeet is eight weeks developed."

"Shut up computer. You know nothing."

"See? It explains the sickness, the hormonal bitchiness…" The computer trailed off suggestively.

"I SAID SHUT UP! I don't want to hear another person say I'm pregnant! It's my body! I would KNOW if there was a smeet inside!" Zim ranted angrily.

Everyone was quiet after that.


End file.
